If This Was A Digi Movie
by RoseByOneName
Summary: TK left after a huge arguement and Kari's a large mess. She puts on a mask for everyone around her, but she wishes that she would get a movie ending to this hurtful nightmare. Takari and some Kenyako. Based off of If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift.


Marina- Hey guys! I'm going to write another Takari Fic! I loved the last one I wrote and I think its time for a new one.

Polamon- Maybe it will be as good as the last one! All I know is that you love Taylor Swift songs!

Marina- Yeah, this fic will also based off of another Taylor Swift Song. I was debating between her or One Direction. I decided to go the T-Swift way

Polamon- Disclaimers: Marina does not own Taylor's song or Digimon.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six month gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

It was probably around midnight and a young, twenty-one year old brunette sat at her window seat in her small, two bedroom house. She stared blankly out into the night sky with her ruby eyes. The stars twinkled brightly, but Kari Kamiya was not enjoying the sight. Her mind wandered to a certain blonde, who stormed down her staircase six month ago after she pushed him away. She could still hear his footsteps and every time she would yell out his name, trying to get him to stop.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

She as known Takeru Takashi (aka- T.K.) ever since she was in diapers and she loved every moment with him. They learned to ride bikes together and had their first out of Japan vacation together. The day they confessed to each other was the best day of Kari's life. It was back in freshman year of high school when T.K forced the confession out of her when he asked her who she liked. He eventually narrowed it down to himself and both blushed when the truth came out. Junior year was their first prom and the way TK looked at her made Kari feel like she was on cloud nine. It was a magical night all together, ending with the two of them falling asleep on the family room couch. Senior year was a frightening for the two of them. TK and Kari had trouble making time for each other, ranging from application due dates to finals. Finally, they reconnected at Senior Prom and fell even more in love with each other. Reminiscing made Kari cry even more than she had in the past six months.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like _

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

She imagined herself and TK in one of those cliche, chick flick movies. One where the main characters had a huge fight, but the man would stay out in the rain until the girl came out and they'd kiss and make up. "He'd be in my arms if that happened." Kari whispered. At this point, Kari barely ate or slept. Her typical day would be waking up, going to work, visit her parents and friends, and go home to sit on her window seat. Her life was never the same after TK left and she wondered if they would ever work things out.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing _

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

Kari met up with Yolei and Ken at a nearby Starbucks to catch up on their lives. Her two friends had recently gotten together after years of denying their feelings.

"How have you guys been?" Kari squealed as she hugged Yolei. She also gave Ken one as they stood in line.

"We've been busy with dates and work. It's great to meet up with you! It seems like forever!" Yolei replied.

"Yolei, we saw her two weeks ago." Ken muttered. Yolei glared at him and Ken shrunk away. They got to the front of the line and ordered their coffees. After, they sat at a booth at the far corner. The three reminisced about their middle school and high school days, Yolei laughing in Ken's lap. This made Kari hurt a little inside. When Kari and TK were together, the group always made fun of them when they cuddled in front of everybody.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, chasing down your street_

_Flash back to the night when you said to me_

_That nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

Kari went home in a rush after that coffee date, but instead of sitting at the window, she called her brother.

"Hello?" Tai's voice said through the speakers.

"Tai? Hey, it's Kari! I have a question for you." she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can I have Matt's number?" There was a pause in the phone.

"Hello?" Kari asked, unsure if she lost her brother.

"Wait, _Matt's_ number? Wouldn't you want TK's?" Tai questioned. That name made Kari cringe.

"No, Matt is the one I need to talk to." Kari answered.

"Okay then..." Tai sighed. He gave her the number and the two hung up. Kari dialed the number and the voice of the Ishida boy came on the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Matt, hey its Kari." She said in a calm voice.

"Kari, it's nice to hear from you. Is there anything I can do for you?" he charmed.

"Yeah, would you happen to have TK's new address?" Kari basically whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't heard from him since you two broke up. Sorry Kari." he said.

"Thanks Matt." she sighed, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Kari, I really wish I could help." he added.

"It's okay, I'll talk to you later." she said and hung up.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_Till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like _

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said its not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

It was two in the morning and Kari sat at the window seat, the place where they flung insults at each other. It was the place their relationship ended. Kari thought if she stayed there, maybe it would change somethings in the past.

"_I can't believe you would even think I was out with Catherine all this time!" TK yelled, his arms flying in the air._

"_I saw you two yesterday and you and her seemed pretty cozy in that booth." Kari retorted. TK groaned._

"_She was my only friend in France and I just wanted to catch up with her." _

"_Catching up that included cuddling and basically falling all over each other? Yeah,great friend." Kari muttered. _

"_Kari, you're just over reacting! It's you I love!" TK explained._

"_Well it hasn't felt that way for the past two weeks since 'Cathy' got here. You've been coming home late and whenever I wake up, you're at work. You've canceled dinner dates on me, and one of my co-workers even asked me if you had a new girlfriend." Kari cried._

"_This is just ridiculous! You're just not thinking straight, Kari, you're just over tired." TK said._

"_You can't tell me what I am! Just get out!" Kari screamed._

"_What?" TK asked, wide-eyed._

"_You heard me. TK, I don't ever want to see you again! You've made me feel like shit for the past two weeks. Have a great life with Catherine." Kari sobbed. She sat that the window seat and held her knees as TK packed his bags. When he went stomping down the stair, she broke out into a never ending sob-fest._

There was a knock at the front door, which made her head whip towards that direction. She slowly got up and adjusted the very big basketball t-shirt that belonged to TK and pulled down her short shorts. She trudged to the door and was surprised to see the person standing behind it.

"TK." She whispered. The handsome blonde stood tall at his 6 foot height as opposed to her 5foot and 3 inch frame.

"Kari." he sigh.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying her best not to cry.

"I really need to talk to you. The things I said, I didn't mean. I never meant to hurt you and Catherine was only my friend. You were the one I loved and I still love you. I never stopped. Seeing you cry hurt me so much and when you told me to leave, I figured that's what would make you happy. I started talking to Yolei and Ken last week and they told me how you didn't get around much and you weren't eating. I couldn't live with myself if you hurt yourself on my account. When you called Matt, he told me that you were asking for me. That gave me a small dose of hope that you still loved me. So I came here hoping you would forgive me for being stupid and self-"

TK was cut short by Kari's lips on his. The two stood in her, ehem excuse me, _their_ doorway and kissed each other for the six months they hadn't. The two pulled away, blue meeting ruby and foreheads touching.

"I never stopped loving you either." She smiled. TK claimed her lips again, pulling her closer to him. Kari got that cliché movie ending after all.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_Till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like _

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_


End file.
